Don't say that I can't!
by Isun Alor
Summary: After living in a village where it was forbidden for females to become ninja a girl departs and travels to the village of Konoha to become a strong and respected shinobi where she meets Naruto and company. Naruto X OC other pairings undecided atm if any


**Hi Everyone bluewarrior here! I am back with another request by therealnaruko at first she wanted me to do a one shot but after much internal debating I realized I could not resolve her request with just a one shot so I decided it would be a multi chap! So here we go! The story is Naruto X OC!**

****Leslie is therealnarukos OC and she is her property so please if you like this story and decide you might want to write about her ask her first.**

***** I have an OC that will appear in this story as well. His name is Isun Alor and he is my second OC and since this is going to be a mulit I threw him in to make stuff interesting and he is my property so he will only be used by me. My second OC is Elecktra she is a green kitsune that is in my story Flames of Destiny and she is my property as well. Whether she appears in this story or not is still up for debate.**

**Don't say that I can't!**

**Prelude to a girl's destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**Leslie was the type of girl that was fed up with the constant prejudices against women. She did not agree with any of it at all and thought it was all bullshit even though she did not like swearing.**

**Her whole life up until now was just all about male dominance. **

"**Women cannot be shinobi they are too delicate."**

"**It is not a woman's place to be on the battle field."**

"**Women are to help keep the generations going by helping men pass on their genes."**

**One of the rules of Leslie's original village was that women were forbidden to be shinobi. But as Leslie grew older she decided to put her foot down and pursue her dream to become a strong shinobi and if she became good enough a kage of a village.**

**Even though Leslie's village was rather peaceful she could not accept the views that her village shared that women could not be shinobi's and it was a real blow to her pride. She knew that too much of a good thing was bad but a little pride in oneself does not hurt.**

**So on a starry night she made a promise to herself that she would become a strong shinobi and one day a kage. **

**As Leslie was packing her things she decided that her dream was way more important than everything in her village.**

"**My Dream is to become a strong ninja and I won't let anyone convince me that I can't be a ninja."**

**So Leslie packed her things and tried to take only what she needed for her journey to discover herself.**

"**Now the only problem I have is to decide which village to run away to."**

**Leslie then got out her map and gave it a quick look over.**

"**Here we go I am going to Konoha!"**

"**I like the symbol and I think I could make a name for myself there."**

**So just like that Leslie left the village and began her journey for greatness.**

**After a couple of weeks she finally arrived at the village gates.**

**Of course the village guards did not recognize her so they immediately detained Leslie and took her to she the hokage.**

**Leslie was kind of intimidated because she had never seen the hokage before and kept her cool even though she was extremely nervous.**

**After a few minutes of walking she finally arrived in the office of the hokage.**

"**Hokage-sama we have brought a girl that we found at the village gates."**

"**She had no head band so we have no idea what village she was from and we were just following the procedure and we brought her here for you to speak with her hokage-sama."**

"**Very well you may leave now." The hokage says without turning around from looking out the window.**

**The Hokage turns around and after taking a puff from his pipe takes a long look at Leslie.**

"**Please introduce yourself young one."**

"**Greetings Hokage-sama."**

"**I am a run away and I have no home so I decided to come here because I have heard great things about this village."**

"**I came here wishing to become a shinobi and protect this village and live here if that is okay Hokage-sama.**

**Leslie had her head down because she was shy at the moment because she found this hokage rather intimidating since he was the leader of the village.**

**She also knew that getting to be a kage level shinobi is something that is extremely difficult to do.**

"**Ah Leslie you are a very impressive girl."**

"**I know about you."**

"**Very well you are from this day forward a shinobi of the the leaf village."**

"**Here is your headband your house key and your citizenship papers.**

"**Tomorrow you are to report to the academy to be assigned your team is that clear?"**

**Leslie could not believe it. She immediately ran up to the hokage with tears in her eyes and hugged him for accepting her into his village.**

"**Thank you so much Hokage-sama! I will do my best and make you proud."**

**Excited she runs out of the office.**

"**Leslie huh?"**

"**She reminds me of Naruto."**

"**I feel she will become a very skilled and respected shinobi in this village."**

"**It will be interesting to see what becomes of her."**

**The hokage smiled and then went back to his paper work.**


End file.
